Prayer For Forgiveness
by NamelessForNow
Summary: The Ring forces Frodo to make the biggest mistake of his life. Mostly Frodo's POV. Rated T for dark themes and characters' death.


**Disclaimer:** I do not any of John Ronald Ruel Tolkien's creation and/or Peter Jackson's movie.I only own the plot of my fanfiction.

_**Author's Note: **_Oh, my dream to write Frodo/Sam fanfic has come true. Actually, I wanted to make it more slashier and less darker... It went out less slashier and far, FAR darker... Anyway, I think it isn't very bad. Warning: the plot of the fic is quite far away from the plot of the book/movie. R&R!

* * *

That damn thing on his neck was overtaking him with every day. More precisely, every hour. Well...every second of his not so lucky hobbit's life. He started to feel it exactly from that moment when he saw that thing firstly. Now the Ring is going to destroy him, because he is going to destroy the Ring.

It's even ridiculous, how just simple the things are. _If he doesn't defeat the Ring, it will defeat him. If the Ring doesn't defeat him (and that is very doubtful), he will be able to defeat it._ Of course, the second case is almost impossible. It's so strange that he still having hope..._there are no reasons for hope..._

'Mr. Frodo!'

Frodo Baggins sighed and shook his head, awakening from his more than gloomy thoughts. No, there were some reasons to keep the hope, and his loyal Sam was one of them.

'Yes, Sam?'

'Mr. Frodo, I've just wanted to make sure, that well you're alright...'

_Alright? I'm not alright, my dear Sam. And I'll never be._

'You're so pale. You have to sleep, even for a little.' Sam's voce was overfilled with tenderness and something more, that Frodo couldn't recognize not differently as pain.

_I would like to sleep, even for a little. But how can I sleep, when this monster on my neck is smothering me with my every breath..._

'I don't think I will succeed in falling asleep...' He looked in his friend's alarmed face. 'But if you insist, Sam, I will try.' Frodo managed to smile slightly, but right at that moment a new spasm squeezed his throat.

_In the name of everything in this world, I hate you so much. You don't even allow me to smile._

Suddenly he was overcome by such strong fury, that he began to strangle. Something was completely wrong, so wrong...

'Mr. Frodo?..' He heard Sam's frightened whisper.

Damnit, _what _was going on with him, _what_ scared Sam so much?

'Sam...I...I...' Now everything was exactly, _absolutely_ wrong. He began to fall into the darkness.

'Frodo!' Someone screamed. The Ringbearer hadn't already cared, was it Sam's scream or someone's else.

He felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. The touch was comforting, but not such comforting, as Frodo would like it to be. However, he began to return in the reality. The darkness receded.

'Are you better?' Sam seemed to calm down too, but his voice was still trembling.

_What does he keep asking me that for?.._

'No, _I'M NOT_ better, don't _YOU_ see that!'

Sam discharged with the frightened and offended expression on his face.

_No, Sam doesn't deserve it. Anybody, but him._

'Forgive me...forgive.'

_I'm turning into an animal._

'It's okay, Mr. Frodo. It's okay.I didn't mean to offend or something.'

Amazing, how that simple, but such caring words were able to make Frodo feel safe, even if that feeling was deceptive.

'Thank you. The Ring...it drives me drives me crazy.'

He turned back, not being able to look at Sam. It was hard even to talk about the Ring, and he didn't want to.

But something was still wrong, and in the second Frodo realized, what.

'Where's Smeagol? Have...have we lost him?'

'No, , he's sneaking around here, as usual. Don't worry. This creature won't get anywhere to.'

Frodo felt disgusting dizziness. He turned to Sam and pushed him.

'_DON'T_ call him like that!'

'But, he's...'

'It's none of your business, _WHAT_ he is and _WHAT_ he will be! You just must remember, WHAT he was. He's not _a creature_, Sam. He was a hobbit, like you and me. I guess about it. And I believe him...at least, I have to believe him.'

Sam stood still. He looked very confused.

_'DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!'_

A rustle forced Frodo to turn back.

'Master! Smeagol hassss retuurned to Master! Smegol obeys, yessssss. Good Master. Good Smeagol. Gollum! Gollum!'

There was something in the Gollum's eyes that Frodo wasn't able to see. Very good hidden happiness. _Master screams at the fat hobbit. Soon he will hate the fat hobbit. Soon he will banish the fat hobbit. And then the Gollum's plan will become such easy. Yes. Yes, such easy._

'Don't dissapear like that, Smeagol. Remember, you are our guide, and we still have our arrangement...'

'Smeagol remembers, Master! Good Master, he believes Smeagol!'

Frodo felt cold and scarily tired. He turned back, looking for Sam and his support. But Sam wasn't already there.

The Ringbearer closed his eyes, listening to the cold wind.

_I won't defeat the Ring.I'm too weak._

'Master!Master! Be careful, Master!'

'W-what?..'

'Be careful about the fat hobbit! We told you, Master, he wants to take the Precious! He wants to deceive you!'

'I don't know, Smeagol. I don't want to believe that you are telling the truth, but...'

_But...Why, Sam? Is it true?_

Frodo powerlessly sat on the ground.

_I don't want to believe it. Anybody, but Sam._

* * *

_**I will find you, Frodo Baggins from Shire. You will discover my revenge, when I get my Ring back. You will discover.**_

He felt the touch of fire on his skin, felt the pain, but he couldn't scream. He felt the look of the Eye of Sauron - ruthless and burning out. He won't escape from it...he won't...won't...

'Frodo!Wake up! Please, wake up!..'

Such gentle and beloved voice was breaking through the fear and despair to him.

Frodo opened his eyes with a quite big effort. The nightmare had gone. There was no Eye. There was just Sam, holding his hand firmly.

'I...I've just had a bad dream, Sam. That's all.'

'A bad dream!You have that bad dreams all the time!You were moaning, screaming in the sleep...It's...it's just like we are in the bad dream ourselves...'

_And I know the reason, Sam. You know it. Smeagol knows it._

'I wanted to ask you something.'

'Yes?' Frodo's voice was calm, but he felt that frightening cold again. For some reason he didn't want to hear what Sam was going to tell him next moment.

'What if...well, what if you allow me to take the Ring?'

_To take the Ring?.._

'I mean, I could just hold it until you get better,. Then I'll return it. I promise.'

_No...No._

'_NO!_Don't even think about it!I know what you are going to do! You will take it, and then...then...'

_What am I saying?._

'But I want to help...This thing makes you suffer...' Sam was almost crying. He truly wanted to help. Truly. He made a step forward.

'You don't know what makes me suffer!.._DON'T COME CLOSER TO ME!_'

_What am I doing?.._

Frodo didn't realize when Sam appeared so closely to him. When Sting appeared in his own palm. What was the Sam's scream before he fell down on the ground. His mind was completely blank at that moment.  
In some instants he began to distinguish the separate fragments of what was going on._ He stands on his knees...His hands are in something dark, wet and warm...The Sting's blade is dark too...There are tears on Sam's face...His eyes are wide opened...There are pain and fright in them..._

'S-s-sam?.. Sam?_ SAAAAAAAM!_'

* * *

He's not Frodo-the Ringbearer. He's Frodo-the Murderer.

_I'm a murderer. I killed someone whom I could never imagine to kill.  
He loved me, and I betrayed him._

It was the only one confession of Frodo Baggins, who was staying in the heart of Mount Doom and looking at the fire and seething lava.  
The Ring felt the end. Frodo was almost sure it was panicking. It was sparkling, overflowing, hypnotizing.

**_You won't do it to me, Frodo Baggins from Shire. You are too weak, do you remember?_**

_Yes, I'm weak. I'm million times weaker alone. Without Gandalf. Without Merry and Pippin. Without Aragorn. Without Legolas and Gimli.  
Without my dear Sam._

_But I'm not such weak to get rid of you anyway._

He unclenched his fingers.

A loud, terrible howl flew so far to his mind.

Gollum was there too. Yes, Sam was right - there's nothing from hobbit left in him. He became just a cruel creature. Just wanting to kill Frodo and taking his Precious back. He led Frodo to Shelob's lair...and dissapeared.  
But Frodo's will to finish his mission appeared to be stronger, than Gollum expected. He escaped from Shelob. The Ring slipped away from Gollum. Now he was lying on the stones, screaming and weeping.

_'NOOOOO!NOOOOOO!PRECIOUS!PRECIOUS!'_

Then Gollum did something, that Frodo couldn't prevent. He jumped into lava just right after the Precious.

* * *

Everything around him was collapsing, bursting, running back. His entire world was collapsing.

He hadn't already thought about it. He hadn't thought he saved the Middle-Earth. He thought about Shire. About Bilbo. About the Fellowship. About Sam. Every thought was comforting and clear.

_'How do you think, , will someone think of a song or a legend about our journey?.. About Frodo and the Ring...'_

_Yes, there will be a song about us, Sam. Necessarily.  
Forgive me, Sam, for what I did to you. Forgive me for that I've asked for your forgiveness too often.  
I hope I will meet you there soon. In our own Great Havens that Gandalf told us about once._

Before Frodo met his death face to face, he was smiling.


End file.
